it is, what it is
by shashaway
Summary: ShinGure porn.
_This fic has bondage (handcuff), orgasm denial and cock ring._

* * *

 ** _Notes_**

 _I've been trying to write this super long ass GureShin porn and I just need a break (also from thesis but hell if I don't procrastinate)._

 _I mean, what's better way to procrastinate than writing ShinGure porn?_

 _And it is fun, indeed._

 _(I'm not even trying to write the summary, TBH)_

* * *

"Shinya! Just get on with it!" Guren groans, his head thrown back and his skin glistening in sweat.

"Now, Guren..." Shinya winks, "Patient is virtue."

He slides another finger in Guren's puckered hole, dripping lube all over his pale hand.

And Guren is just so done, it's been like forever waiting for Shinya to slides his cock inside him and starts to fuck like he means it. His cock is already throbbing, heavy and spilling pre-cum.

Guren tugs on the handcuff harder, but Shinya has chosen a sturdy handcuff that's hard to break even with his demon power.

"Shinya!" At this point, Guren is ready to curse or just beg, begging because he needs to cum and Shinya, the bastard that he is, keep rubbing his fingers over his prostate.

Violet eyes stared at the man between his thighs. Deep in concentration with the fingers inside Guren's while his other hand strokes Guren's cock and around the cock ring.

"What do you say to have what you want, Guren?"

He moans, eyes blinking hazily registering what Shinya's voice. "... please..."

"Tut tut!" Shinya puts on his best disappointed face. "Not enough, Guren."

Guren bites back a curse. "Please fuck me, Shinya..."

Shinya pouts, "I don't know..." He scissors his fingers and Guren whimpers. "Call me Shinya-sama."

He eyes the man angrily, "Shinya-sama, can you just please fuck me hard, NOW?"

The white-haired laughs. "Okay, okay Guren. No need to get you panties in a twist."

He's about to retort that no, he doesn't have panties since he's naked and all but Shinya just thrusts roughly and his mind has gone blank. "Oh!"

It's a pressure inside him, keeps hitting on his prostate as Shinya repeatedly penetrates him. Slowly, until all inhibits gone and they fucks roughly. His hands, long pale hands touching his ribs, his waist, stroking him slowly. Those pink lips peppered kisses over tan skin and Guren will give anything to touch him back.

He tugs on the handcuff, still no damn luck.

Shinya groans, heaving breaths and sweats. His cock twitches inside him, signaling his impending orgasm.

"Shinya... Shinya..." Guren calls him, "Please take off the cock ring..." Then he moans, it's almost painful how much he longs for orgasm but the damn cock ring is still around him, unforgiving.

Eyes opens, Guren stares at Shinya's increasing smirk. All he can think is, _oh fuck_.

And then he feels it, wetness inside him, of Shinya's trembles as he cums. Hands, bruising holds on his hips. The blue eyes closes while mouth opens to let out moans, sending goosebumps along Guren's skin.

Shinya looks beautiful.

Even when he's being a little shit with not letting him has his orgasm.

Weight drops on his chest, sticky with sweat and thrumming with heartbeat and heaving breaths. White strands clings onto his skin.

And Guren still hasn't get his orgasm yet.

"Shinya," Guren nudges the man with his hips. "Come on."

He doesn't whine. He doesn't.

"Hmmm..." Shinya hums to his chest, blue eyes opens to stares at Guren full of mischief. "Should I?"

"Shinya!"

"Okay, Guren." And finally, he takes the cock ring out. His hand rubbing his cock, pulling just like what Guren's prefer.

It doesn't take long for Guren to come. He spills between their bodies, sticking them even further to each other.

Guren groaned, as he finally let go. He's bone tired, eyes closed and ready to slip into slumber.

But his hands are still handcuffed.

"Oi Shinya, take of the handcuff," Guren said.

No response. Guren glanced at Shinya's peaceful face, his breathing even on his chest.

And he knows, how deep Shinya sleeps after having sex.

Guren groans, tugs on the handcuff tiredly.

Shinya is a real shit sometimes.

* * *

 _ **Notes**_

 _Sorry Guren._


End file.
